


Lazy Day?

by griimdarks



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, fluff with my fave babs, i wrote this ages ago holy heck, im still super proud of it tho???, there was this whole hc on tumblr abt strife being a glowy alien and then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griimdarks/pseuds/griimdarks





	Lazy Day?

Parv’s castle was heavy stone and dim torches, windowless to keep the water out, so it was too easy to lose track of time. He hated alarms and never bothered to set one, so on the days Strife was meant to come over, Parv would wake to a warm hand on his bare shoulder and a pair of overbright jade eyes shining above him.

“Rise and shine, Parvis!”

Parv wondered if the CEO took extra pleasure in waking him up super early.

“Seven thirty is not super early,” Strife would snort.

And Parv would reply with a, “Seven thirty is not super early,” in his best whiney impersonation of Strife, while pulling his shirt over his head.

On the days that Strife wasn’t around, Parv would indulge in the longest sleep in he could muster. But blood magic took its toll, and sometimes he didn’t even bother getting out of bed. He’d find, however, that at certain times he’d be half-awake, usually around when Strife would show up. Habits like that were annoyingly hard to break, it seemed.

Strife was supposed to come over today, and Parv was already half awake, waiting to hear the mechanic  _whizz_  of Strife’s jetpack, or the hard clacking of his boots on the stone floor. It was a chilly morning so Parv snuggled under his blankets, and waited.

No sign of Strife.

He turned over and waited.

And waited some more.

Still no sign of Strife.

Parv reached for his phone, kept on his dresser, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Something didn’t feel right, and he turned his phone on, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness.

_9:36 am._

Parv sat bolt upright in bed. 9:36 am? Strife should have been here hours ago! This was a man with a work ethic so deeply ingrained in routine, Parvis could almost predict his moves like clockwork. And he was late.

He jumped out of bed and sent a quick message -  _“Hey Strife u awake yet?_ ” - before getting changed

Strife didn’t reply.

Parv’s stomach started turning itself into knots.

_“Strife? You there?_ ”

Parv was pacing now, waiting for a reply, but his phone remained silent.  _Oh, fuck it,_ he decided, grabing his sword and his blood orb. Strife slept at Solutions Tower, and Parv decided to make that his first stop. If he couldn’t find Strife - no, Strife would be there. Definitely.

But what could make William Strife  _late_ ?

Parvis walked out the main door of his base, past the two sunflowers Strife had planted, reminders of when his base was completely overrun by the tall flowers. He propelled himself into the air and icy winds swirled around him, chilling him to the bone. In hindsight, a tshirt, jeans and a scarf was barely any protection against the gales that roared over the open seas. A jacket would have been nice. Or - oh shit, his armour!

It was too late for that now, Parv was already miles away from his base. He just hoped he didn’t run into anything (or any _one_ ) who wished him harm along the way.

Parv wasn’t too sure of where he was going, but Solutions Tower was easy enough to find, sticking out like the monolith it was; a dark, nether brick fortress in a sea of vivid green. Parv had been here once before, but it was a lot smaller, and he didn’t remember the tower looking quite so…well, nefarious. Strife did talk about being a heartless, money-hungry CEO and Solutions Tower certainly fit that description. But Parv snorted, considering that Strife was a soft-hearted pushover. Parv would have to tease him about this later, once he found him.

He floated to the ground, spotting the entrance to the tower. He decided he would burst inside and hunt for Strife, but first, maybe he should give him a call, just in case? So Parv pulled out his phone and dialled Strife’s number. The ringing went on and on and on, and he was about to hang up when he heard a  _click_  and a groggy, “Hello?”

“Strife!” Parv chirped, feeling decidedly less worried than before.

“Parvis?” Strife sounded like he had just woken up.

“Its me! I’m outside your front door, actually, should I show myself in?” At least he managed to get Strife on the phone, but something still nagged at Parv. Did something happen to him? Was Strife ok? Strife sleeping in was akin to Parv waking up early, so something was definitely off here.

“No, no, its ok, I’m coming down,” and a couple of minute later, the door to the tower opened.

Strife had been sleeping, that much was obvious. Parv was used to the CEO’s crisp, polished appearance, and it made sense that Strife would look far from crisp and polished if he had been sleeping, but it was still a surprise. His blond hair was touselled and stuck out in every direction, the tshirt he wore was crumpled and baggy, almost hanging off one shoulder. And Strife in sweatpants? Parv would have laughed, and then demanded pictures, cause it just didn’t seem possible.

But that wasn’t the most surprising part. Strife’s eyes were usually bright, which actually took some adjusting too - the amount of times Parv had shrieked in surprise because all he’d seen were a pair of glowing eyes in the dark was in double digits - but today they shone like torches. And his skin seemed brighter; radiant, almost. It took Parv a minute to realise that he was actually  _glowing_ ; the many freckles dotting his skin shimmering green.

“Alex?” Strife was rubbing his eyes. “Was there something you wanted?”

Parv stared at him. “You’re glowing.”

Strife blinked, looking at his arms. And then he swore.

“Are you not supposed to glow?”

Strife scowled, but Parv caught the look in his eyes before he turned away. It was a look not unlike the way a deer might look at a wolf, but with a strong sense of added embarrassment.

This was far from normal. This wasn’t regular Strife.

“Hey, Strife, are you ok?” Parv asked gently, genuinely worried.

Strife seemed a bit surprised by Parv’s sentiment, blinking a couple of times before sighing and rubbing his face. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he began, shifting awkwardly. “Its just-”

“You need a lazy day?” Parv interrupted. Strife looked like he didn’t want to talk about it, and glowing skin aside, he looked like he’d been hit by a bus.

The look Strife gave him was utter gratitude. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“Well, don’t worry about it,” Parv stepped forward, slinging an arm around Strife’s shoulders. “Cause I’ll look after you today, how about that?” Strife was warmer than usual and Parv put a hand against his forehead, and then his cheek - it wasn’t a bad warm, per se, but it felt…cosy.

Strife let out a small laugh, but didn’t push him away. “Parv, its fine, I’m fine, ok?”

Parv gave his shoulders a small squeeze. “No, seriously! I’ll do it! Although, can I ask you for something?”

“Um, depends on what it is,”

“Do you have any food? I didn’t have breakfast today, I came straight here after I woke up.”

Strife laughed. “Oh, Alex, there’s always something you want, isn’t there?” He tilted his head, resting it on Parv’s shoulder.

“No, not always! Well, maybe sometimes-” he felt Strife lean heavily against him, and Parv looked down to find him with heavy-lidded eyes.

Maybe he should stop talking, and let Strife get some rest.

Because a lazy day once in a while wouldn’t kill him.


End file.
